danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
School Mode
School Mode is a bonus mode unlocked after beating Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc for the PlayStation Vita and PC. Based off of the Island Mode in Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair, the game serves as a dating sim, leading the player through a version of the main plot where there are no mutual killings. Without any murders or chapters, the player may freely interact with other characters in events similar to the Free Time mode of the main game. Plot The game starts out identically to the beginning of the main story, where Makoto Naegi enters the school and passes out. However, Makoto does not wake up in an empty classroom and instead wakes up at the sealed exit room along with some of the other students. After briefly discussing their situation, the group leaves towards the gym, where they meet with the rest of the students and Monokuma. Once again, Monokuma makes an identical announcement like from the main story, however he declares that he is currently at a loss on what to do since he has forgotten to create "backups" for himself, and therefore cannot truly begin the group's "School Life". Although all the students are confused and reluctant to go along with Monokuma's words, he reminds the group that the door is sealed and that there is currently no way to leave. Monokuma then announces that in order to "trigger the escape flag", the students must work together to create backups based on his specifications. After he leaves, the students all reluctantly agree to go along with Monokuma's orders since there was no telling what could happen if they refuse. The player now has 50 days to build the assigned backups for Monokuma. The player may either spend time assigning students to either gather materials, rest for the day, or clean the school. Gathering materials will slowly consume each student's energy, as well as slowly make the school messier. Resting for the day will not provide materials to build backups, but it will also prevent the "Cleanliness" gauge from rising any faster. Cleaning will also take energy, but the "Cleanliness" gauge will increase. If the "Cleanliness" gauge becomes empty, Monokuma will force the students to clean the entire school, wasting a few days. Also, the player will be given the opportunity to raise Makoto's "relationship" with another student. If the player manages to build the assigned backup, Monokuma will provide the player with Monokuma Tickets, which can be used to take another student on a "date". After reaching the 51st day, if the player manages to build every backup assigned, the students will all gather around Monokuma, who yells at them for making a "backup" that doesn't even look like him. Out of anger and frustration, Monokuma decides to punish Makoto, saying that it would "motivate" the other students to do a better job next time, but the "backup" suddenly comes to life, introducing itself as "Usami". After a small argument, Usami attacks Monokuma until he agrees to release the group and gives them the escape button before disappearing. Usami then thanks the group and says goodbye before mysteriously shutting down. Although many of the students are still confused, the group happily makes a small celebration as they are finally allowed to leave at last. If the player manages to max out Makoto's relationship to another student, there will be a small scene available at the end where Makoto may speak to one of the other students before receiving a "special gift". After watching Monokuma get his rear beaten you can then watch the endings for the characters who hearts were maxed out. You will have to pick the correction option for the endings as well. Monokuma Spares Monokuma requests that the students build spares from the materials around the school. Below is the list of spares. *Casanova Monokuma *Monokuma Butler *Monokuma Entertainment System *Cooking Mamakuma *Eco Monokuma *Moe Moekuma *Monokuma Savant *Heavy Arms Monokuma *Warlockuma (Usami) Free Time During free time you can still give everyone gifts and hangout like in the main game to fill out their report cards. The skills and points they give you will still be unlocked as well though they have no use in school mode. There is also the option to go on trips. Going on trips will increase the heart level of the person you go with. Getting all 10 hearts will allow you to see that person’s ending. The little heart medals mean that I have seen this person’s ending. The best way to get the endings is to take them to their favorite trip locations in the school. Trips costs tickets, which you get from building Monokuma backups. Trigger Happy Heart Trigger Happy Heart is a minigame in School mode. It uses mechanics used in the Rapid Fire Debate trial minigame in the main plot. After gaining a "Trip Ticket" from Monokuma and using it to go on a trip with another student, Makoto is given an insight into their mind and is given the ability to reply to the student's thoughts by shooting an "Affirmation" or "Negation" bullet. It is much like the "Shot Through The Heart" minigame in the Island mode of Danganronpa 2. Replying to the right thoughts with the right responses will earn a step forward towards getting their ending. While on trips, you might come across a Trigger Happy Heart event. You will hear the inner thoughts of your trip buddy and you have to affirm or deny a piece of the thoughts. If you don’t come across that event, you will just have three options to pick from. Unlike the Rapid Fire Debate, there is no time limit on Trigger Happy Heart. Trivia *During the introduction and the end, Monokuma will break the fourth wall by referencing how he was destroyed during the Prologue and Chapter 5, and how certain events weren't supposed to happen until the sequel. *During Sayaka Maizono's ending, Makoto will have flashes of events from the main story involving him and Sayaka, who also seems to remember said events. This seems to imply that Sayaka really does have a limited amount of psychic ability. Category:Gameplay Category:In-Game Content Category:Events